Un opulento encuentro
by Anzu-San
Summary: ¿Un momento de mi vida que podria cambiarlo todo? Quien podria predecir que en este lugar me encontraria con un angel negro de ojos de un profundo tono borgoña... ¿Mi angel?   "Capitulo 1" despues del prefacio.
1. Prefacio

_**A causa de mi pasado y aun actual fic "**Sed de amor**", he decidido iniciar con una historia alterna, a la que titulare "**Un opulento encuentro**" con todo el respeto hacia los nuevos lectores, espero que sea de su agrado. **_

_**Simbologia: **_

– Diálogos. –

_Pensamientos_

**Momentos y sonidos**

_**Inicio y final de los Flash Back**_

* * *

><p><em>No todos los personajes de esta obra me pertenecen, si no a la gran mangaka Hino Matsuri.<em>

_**Un opulento encuentro**__._- _Prefacio_

Las calles estaban en penumbra, por alguna razón no había rastro alguno de un taxi por esas avenidas, así que no me quedo de otra mas que caminar. Me abrigue bien con mi chamarra, hacia frió, acababa de llover a cantaros, el agua había inundado las calles pero ya todo se estaba calmando un poco. No pude evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrió, la calle que me conduciría a mi casa no estaba tan alumbrada, la luz se había ido por culpa de la lluvia eléctrica de hace unas horas, al parecer la luz no regresaba a los faroles de por allí, lo único que me servia para ver era la luz de una que otra tienda, cabe mencionar que me encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, y la luz de los focos de los coches, pero por consecuencia del medio, la circulación había bajado considerablemente. Me aleje un poco mas de la calle, llegando hasta la orilla de la banqueta, aunque no hubiera tantos coches los que si pasaban iban a gran velocidad y en una de esas podrían salpicarme algunas gotas, ¿Qué gotas? Me bañaría allí mismo con agua estancada, sucia con agua, tierra y sabe que otras porquerías podría contener, y mi atuendo no bajaba de los tonos claros. Una ráfaga de viento me removió el cabello, es tan liso que cualquiera liga se me resbalaba y no agarraba bien mis alborotados mechones, así que acostumbro tomar la liga mas pequeña para apretarlo muy fuerte, ahora fue una mala idea, ya que la liga termino rompiéndose y liberando mi cabello. _Genial, como mi mejor amiga es la humedad, mi cabello lo pagara caro. _

Las ciudades grandes no son para mi, Los Ángeles es tan, no lo se, todo lo contrario a Japón, extraño vivir en esas pequeñas ciudades a las orillas de Hokkaidō. Mis padres aseguran que el cambio me haría bien, ya que, a pesar de que nací en la isla superior Hokkaido, viví gran parte de mi vida en Honshū, específicamente en Tokio, casi toda mi vida escolar la viví en Tokio, pero ya que mi padre fue promovido en su trabajo, nos mudamos a Los Ángeles, con la esperanza de que haga mas amigos en mi nueva escuela. Antes, no solía hablar con alguien, fue hasta que entre a la secundaria que empecé a socializar más, pero al parecer no es suficiente, así que la preparatoria la iniciare aquí, en esta enorme ciudad en la que no me siento identificada en lo absoluto.

Amo Japón, mis costumbres, tradiciones y hasta mi nombre son de Japón, pero la verdad es que la sangre japonesa es la que menos tengo. Mi familia esta constituida por la sangre inglesa, después europea, italiana, inclusive griega, y al final, un poco de japonesa de lado de uno de mis bisabuelos maternos. Mi padre es el representante de una de las mejores bandas de Japón, y mi madre es una ama de casa común, presumo que recibo atenciones de todos. Soy hija única, mi padre dice que desde el principio querían solo una niña y se les concedió.

Estaba doblando esquina en una de las avenidas mas cercanas a mi casa, pero recibí un mensaje de mi mejor amiga, ella se quedo en Japón, pero aun así hemos querido mantener contacto estos dos meses que tengo en los Ángeles. El mensaje era principalmente para saludarme y contarme las buenas nuevas, están de vacaciones ya que aun no inicia las clases, pero Sayori suele ser muy social y conocida por todos, todo lo contrario a mi. En su mensaje también contaba que era el cumpleaños de Zero, ese pesado, por mucho tiempo estuve ciegamente enamorada de el, pero es como todos, ven una cara bonita, una "buena niña" y ¿Que quieren? Hacerla sufrir o sexo, en mi caso solo llegamos hasta que el me hizo sufrir, el nunca se me insinuó pero al ver con que chicos se junta, que esperanza.

Sin querer, mi mente se fue a pensamientos sobre mis viejos amigos, Sayori, Kate, Nando, Ice, realmente los extraño. Me di cuenta que por pensar sin ver el camino, di vuelta a la derecha y no a la izquierda, joder, no me quedaba de otra más que cruzar la calle en la siguiente esquina. Cuando llegue, pase por una farmacia y un bar, al principio tuve miedo, había un montón de tipos a punto de caer de borrachos, pero no me quedaba de otra mas que pasar frente a ellos. Me quede congelada del miedo, uno de esos tipos se me estaba acercando con una asquerosa sonrisa.

– Lindura, ¿Qué hace una modelito como tu ha estas horas? Vienes a portar mal de seguro. – Estuve a punto de salir corriendo pero puso su brazo en mi cadera.

– Ni que fuera como ustedes.

– Mamacita, pues si quieres, podemos jugar un poco, y así te darás cuenta lo bueno es que ser como nosotros. – Comenzó a jalarme aprisionando mis manos, el olor a alcohol comenzaba a impregnarse en mi, tenia a un cerdo encima y lo único que se me ocurrió fue darle una patada en su ¿Punto débil? – Mocosa, del demonio, casi me revientas un…

– ¡Hey! – Otro de sus degenerados amigos se acerco. – A las señoritas no se les trata así… ¡Se les trata así! – Se acerco amenazante a mi, y no se me ocurrió anda mas que correr, corrí hacia el frente cruzando la calle sin pensarlo dos veces. No me había dado cuenta del semáforo ni nada parecido, lo único que vi fue la encandilante luz del coche frente a mi, no me moví, solo espere a que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar. Tal vez me volví loca, pero sentí eso de que tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos cuando estas a punto de morir, desde el jardín de niños hasta ahora, seguía siendo una niña seria y que tal vez no vivió correctamente las etapas de su vida, si tan solo hubiese tenido la oportunidad de cambiar eso…

Sentí un dolor profundo cuando mis rodillas se arrastraron mientras raspaban el pavimento, solo pude escuchar el estruendoso ruido del coche que me mataba estrellándose contra una de las paredes del otro lado de la banqueta, di vueltas, y sentí como azotaba contra algo y mi mano se doblaba al no detenerme bien con ella, creo que estaba llorando, si, estaba llorando, mi corazón se había hecho chiquito, solo sabía que no quería morir allí. La siguiente sensación que tuve fue la del agua que estaba en la calle, mis piernas comenzaban a mojarse, lo helado del agua puedo hacerme sentir un poco bien en los golpes que recibí, sentí en mi labio superior un dolor algo punzante, con la lengua comencé a mover mi labio para asegurarme de que era, pero el sabor a hierro me confirmó que acababa de partirme el labio. ¿Estaba muerta peor no sentía dolor? No era el dolor que imagine, tal ves mí loca imaginación me hizo pensar que si abría los ojos me encontraría con las llantas del coche o algo peor, peor antes de eso, comencé a mover las manos, la parte superior de mi cuerpo no estaba pegada a la calle, estaba en un lugar calido, y firme al mismo tiempo. Espié entre pestañas y lo que vi era el coche volteado muy lejos de mi, podía sentir el pulso cardiaco de alguien mas, y unas manos me ceñían como protegiéndome, y después pude escuchar una voz:

– Tranquila, esta bien, estas a salvo. – Una voz varonil me hablaba como consolándome, trate de moverme un poco y el agarre se aflojo, con cuidado me di vuelta de tal manera de poder ver sobre quien estaba acostada, inconscientemente me recargué poniendo mi otra mano en el pecho de alguien, pero no la quite, tal vez no sabia que era en ese momento, y cuando me acerque a su rostro, puede ver unos cabellos negros azabache como la noche misma, cubrían un blanco rostro perfectamente marcado con facciones angelicales y perfectas, pero, unos ojos, unos ojos rojos como el ardiente fuego, ¿En realidad estaba muerta… Y ¿El demonio era el que estaba frente a mí? No lo supe, pero no puede evitar pensar, que ese ángel negro… Era bastante atractivo.

Sus ardientes ojos rojos mantenían una mirada misteriosa, pero de repente se abrieron más y se volvieron más brillantes aun, en ese momento, no pude evitar perder el conocimiento de nuevo en sus brazos… Y cuando desperté, por alguna razón olvide los últimos segundos de mi experiencia…

**Gracias por leer…**


	2. Idiota

_**Como ya deben saber, esta ocasión comenzamos con el capitulo 1, estoy algo emocionada, mi caja de la imaginación está tratando funcionar correctamente, *Esperemos que algún día lo haga***_

_**Simbología: **_

– Diálogos. –

_Pensamientos_

**Momentos y sonidos**

_**Inicio y final de los Flash Back**_

* * *

><p><em>No todos los personajes de esta obra me pertenecen, si no a la gran mangaka Hino Matsuri.<em>

_**Un opulento encuentro: Capitulo 1**__._- _Idiota_

– Cariño, despierta, ¿Estas bien? – Abrió sus ojos cautelosamente y lo que vio la sorprendió mucho.

– ¿Disculpe? – Salto para salirse de la mullida cama pero con un chillido de dolor por parte de su mano, regreso su cabeza a la almohada. – ¿E-estoy muerta? – La anciana que había recibido a la menuda chica usaba un hábito que terminaba perturbando a sus pacientes.

– No, cariño, no te preocupes, estas en un hospital, yo solo he venido a darte la bendición, pero te despertaste. – Puso los ojos en blanco y observo a su alrededor, la habitación blanca y con olor a alcohol la ponían melancólica.

– ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Ya es de día? ¿Qué me hizo? – Tenía muchas preguntas que tenían que ser resueltas, pero su mente no le daba opciones.

– No lo sabemos, te encontramos desmayada en la banca de aquí enfrente, los doctores dicen que probablemente después del terrible accidente te viniste arrastrando hasta aquí. – Recordaba la calle a oscuras, a esos animales con los que se encontró y por ultimo el coche frente a ella.

– ¿Accidente? – Se quedo con mirada pensativa un momento. – ¿Quién iba en el coche? ¿Esta bien? – La dulce sonrisa de la monja cambio un poco y la castaña la escucho atentamente.

– Si, al parecer va a tener que usar collarín por un tiempo, y ¡Ah! Tiene un brazo roto, pero no es nada grave gracias a dios. – Noto como la anciana colocaba en la cama una bolsa negra. – Pero lamentablemente unos hombres que pasaban por allí fallecieron, por desgracia fueron atropellados por el coche que venia a toda velocidad. – Alejo su vista de la cama para ver que ella estaba rezando.

– ¿Entonces… llegué aquí arrastrándome? – Levanto un poco la blanca sabana y noto que las raspaduras en sus rodillas estaban vendadas.

– ¿No recuerdas que paso? – Su rostro se volvió con una expresión de preocupación y asombro, colocándole una mano en la frente delicadamente.

– No… Esto… Yo…– La puerta se abrió bruscamente y ruidos irritaron a la de ojos chocolate.

– ¡Niña! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estas bien? ¿No te duele nada? ¡Habla, caray! – Una pelirroja mujer corrió a abrazar a la castaña, pero en cambio esta solo hizo un gesto de dolor.

– Oye… Me asfixias…

– ¡Oh! Lo siento. – Ella soltó ligeramente el abrazo y se giro a hablar con la anciana.

– Disculpe, usted es…– Escuchaba como hablaban.

– Soy su madre, ¿Ella ya esta bien, verdad? Necesito que este bien para mañana. – En realidad ella ignoraba lo que su compañera decía.

Con paso torpe la aludida se levanto de la cama, podía caminar bien, pero noto como su mano estaba vendada hasta el final de su muñeca. Se toco y sintió un poco de malestar, pero no dolor. Observo detalladamente hasta que sus ojos se abrieron con un tanto de susto.

– ¡Mi niña! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pasa algo? – Las dos señoras caminaron rápidamente hasta donde estaba la castaña y la monja no dejaba de hacer preguntas.

– Mi pulsera, yo… No la tengo.

– ¿Que dices? ¡Oh, vamos! No me asustes por cosas así, ya era hora que te despegaras de esa pulsera, te llevare a comprar las que tu quieras, de oro, plata, de lo que tu quieras. – Ella la miraba desconcertada, mientras que la pelirroja tenía un aspecto de enojo, que después fue correspondido por la castaña.

– Pero, yo quiero esa…– Habló en un susurro, ilegible para los oídos de alguien. Estaba acostumbrada a recibir atenciones de su familia, su padre era muy cariñoso con ella, pero casi no lo veía ya que siempre estaba trabajando, y de su madre, su madre era la persona mas estirada que conocía, así que no era muy probable recibir un halago de ella en una situación normal.

– ¿Y mi padre? – Su madre puso los ojos en blanco, y no contesto lo que ella esperaba.

– Lo olvide, el no pudo venir por que se encuentra muy ocupado, pero me pidió que lo disculparas y que te mejores. – Sabia que su padre había dicho más, pero no era costumbre oírlo de parte de su madre.

– Señorita, ¿Cuál es su nombre? Lo necesito para rellenar la ficha de salida del hospital. – Una enfermera aprecio frente a sus ojos. Cabello rubio y rizado, ojos verde y un buen cuerpo.

– Valla enfermera. – Susurro para si misma.

– ¿Disculpe, que? – La castaña puso mala cara y estuvo a punto de hablar, pero su madre paso detrás de ella y le tapo la boca.

– Su nombre es Asta…

– Yuuki. – Callo repentinamente a su madre. – Yuuki Cross. – Yuuki se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la cama esperando la explosión.

– ¡Caramba! Deja de insistir en usar solo uno de tus nombres, además, tu padre te dio ese nombre con todo su amor, no es posible que lo rechaces de esa manera.

– Es un nombre algo estúpido, "mamá".

– ¡No es estúpido! Es el nombre de tu abuela paterna. – Levanto la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de su madre.

– Estúpido y viejo, Miyoko.

– ¡No me llames por mi nombre! – El aura de dos leones con mentes chocante.

– Disculpen, pero, la señorita ya puede irse, esperamos que se sienta mejor de su mano en un par de semanas. – La señora cerró la libreta y salió de la habitación.

– Gracias al cielo, voy a cambiarme. – Tomo la bolsa negra que contenía la ropa que Miyoko le había traído, pero antes de entrar al pequeño baño de allí, le saco la lengua.

– Pero como…– Cerro la puerta rápidamente, ignorándola. Indago en lo que contenía la bolsa, una blusa negra con un mezclilla y zapatos también negros, suspiro a si misma cuando noto un objeto blando dentro de la bolsa, era un regalo, el pequeño osito de "Recupérate", claramente se trataba de un regalo de su nana.

* * *

><p><strong>17 minutos después…<strong>

– ¿A donde me llevas? La casa esta del otro lado. – Yuuki mantenía fija su vista en el vidrio del coche para no tener que encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada de su pelirroja acompañante.

– Mira, no me lo tomes a mal, realmente quiero llevarme bien contigo, se que no te gusto que me casara con tu padre, pero ya es hora de que lo superes y te acostumbres, por favor… Yuuki. – Ninguna de las dos se había girado a ver a la otra.

– Lo que me pasa no es de tu incumbencia. – No había forma de aludir la fría mirada de su hijastra, así que cambio de tema.

– Tu padre ha decidido ingresarte la academia Hourai. – Yuuki abrió en grande sus ojos y pregunto tratando de serenarse.

– ¿Enserio?

– ¿Te molesta?

– Si, algo. – _No, como crees, el que me hayan pedido mi opinión es más que suficiente_. _¿Cuánto tiempo planea seguir con esto? Ella es de verdad irritante._

– Bueno, es que no esta bien que te quedes en casa todas las mañanas, de por si no sales.

– No es el hecho de que me hayan inscrito en esa academia, el problema es que no me lo consultaran a mí. – Nuevamente mando su vista hacia los coches que pasaban a toda velocidad.

– Tu padre pensó que no te gustaría continuar tus estudios después de haber sido expulsada de 2 colegios. – A, si, Yuuki no había dejado su escuela pasada, la habían expulsado por malos acontecimientos.

– Ya veo…

– ¿Entonces que? – Ella se giro hacia a la castaña. – ¿Quieres ver tu nuevo uniforme?

– ¿Ya lo compraste? – Le levanto la ceja sarcásticamente.

– No, tenemos que ir para que te midas el que mejor te quede.

– ¿Ir a donde? – Pregunto sin la más mínima curiosidad.

– Pues a la academia…– Ni que hacerle, debía de intentar "Cambiar" por lo menos esta vez. – Mira, es aquella. Yuuki giro su cabeza hacia un lado y pudo ver las grandes instalaciones.

– Es… Muy grande. – La ojiverde la observo por un instante.

– Pues que querías, esta es una escuela publica, si te mandaban a una privada abría mas posibilidades de que te expulsen otra vez, espero te dure. – La castaña le mando un gesto de pocos amigos y noto como la pelirroja se arrepentía de lo que dijo. Yuuki abrió la puerta del coche lentamente y la vio, la academia que tendría que soportarla por 3 años más, suspiro y cerro los ojos, podía aspirar el olor de las margaritas que decoraban las esquinas de la escuela. Noto la enorme entrada que decía el nombre de la academia en letras grandes. Se quedo mirando hacia arriba, perpleja, mientras que escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose a ella, y cuando se giro, se topo con una de las chicas de esa escuela, lo noto, por que llevaba un uniforme con el nombre "Hourai". La chica paso y se le quedo mirando un momento, para después entrar por la enorme puerta.

– Y bie...

– ¿Qué no la fecha de entrada es hasta mañana? – Miyoko se le dedico una sonrisa.

– Así que sabes cuando inician las clases, ¡Que sorpresa! – Camino directamente hacia la entrada, donde al parecer una maestra les había hecho un ademán de que podían pasar. – Ven, sin miedo. – Sonrió nuevamente hacia ella.

– No tengo miedo. – Se adelanto al paso de la ojiverde con la misma pinta.

– Pero cambia esa cara, deberías de sonreír por que vas a iniciar un nuevo año escolar. – _Sus cambios al tratarme son algo impredecibles._

– Nací con esta cara, ya deberías acostumbrarte, "Mamá" – Remarco de nuevo como si fuera una palabrota. Cuando por fin pasaron el pasillo de entrada, noto como daba forma al jardín a los costados de el mismo, el edificio mantenía 3 pisos, y tenia una forma muy elegante, el pasto era verde y había árboles a su alrededor.

– ¿Por qué hay tantos alumnos? – Preguntó a la que próximamente seria una de sus maestros.

– Digamos que como siempre, los alumnos nuevos vienen por su uniforme un día antes, así que como son tantos, pedimos a veces la ayuda de alumnos de otros grados para ayudarnos, los demás se colaron. – Hablaba junto a una risita.

– Ya veo…– _Colados… Valla novedad._

– ¡Oh! Disculpen, olvide que se tiene que rellenar otro tipo de papeleo para su inscripción, si pudiera acompañarme, Señora Cross, se lo agradecería. – La señora de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos se sentía muy apenada.

– Claro, no importa. – Yuuki noto como las dos señoras se alejaban de ella y hablaban de sus cosas.

– ¿Y yo que rayos voy a hacer? – Su maestra se giro y le dio una mala opción:

– ¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta para familiarizarte con la escuela? – Después, ambas se desaparecieron doblando hacia la derecha, dejando a la castaña en la entrada al edificio. Suspiro resignada y se acerco a la orilla, empujo la puerta semi-abierta para ingresar. Al entrar, noto el reluciente suelo de azulejos blancos y dos pasillos, uno a la derecha, y uno a la izquierda, ambos tenían un par de escaleras que conducían hacia arriba, pero también ambos tenían su vuelta en el primer pasillo.

_¿Y ahora hacia donde voy? … De tin, Marin, de do… No, eso es demasiado bobo, mejor a la derecha, mi mano no-lastimada debería tener la razón..._

Dio media vuelta hacia la derecha y comenzó a caminar. Notaba como las ventanas daban un gran panorama de fuera del lugar, el sol entraba de una forma quedita y apacible, dando una temperatura y una luz suficiente y agradable. Siguió caminando y vio como las puertas de los salones comenzaba ha hacerse presentes, inclusive, noto la entrada de la cafetería, se sentía como muy engentada, a pesar de que no había nadie, pero aun así en algún momento iba a haber. Aburrida se recargo en una de las ventanas y accidentalmente tiro una de las macetas que estaban colgadas en esa parte de la pared. _¡Ups!_

– ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – Un chico rubio de ojos verdes se apareció de la nada, al parecer estaba recargado en la pared desde afuera.

– ¿Te lastime? – El seguía sobandose la cabeza con ligeros movimientos, o se estaba quitando la tierra, o tal vez las dos.

– No, esa maceta es de plástico, pero me manche un poco de tierra. – El chico levanto su mirada para ver quien había sido la culpable de que su cabello terminara mas oscuro a causa de la tierra, pero no podía creer lo que veía, un ligero sonrojo se poso por debajo de sus ojos, justo en sus mejillas. – Tu…

– ¿Qué es eso? – Yuuki noto una botella en la mano del rubio, escuchaba el ruido de algo burbujeando dentro. – ¿Estas bebiendo? – El se sonrojo aun más y se puso algo nervioso.

– Esto… No… Yo solo…

– Si sigues bebiendo así, morirás de cirrosis, o algo peor. – El ambiente se puso tenso.

– ¡Que rayos! Niña, esa no es forma de tratar a la gente. – El ofendido chico salto por la ventana cuando, Yuuki dio un paso atrás y noto como él se dirigía al baño de hombres.

– Perdón. – Con una cara de fastidio se decidió a voltear a verla después de que ella pidiera perdón con una vocecita, pero cuando lo hizo nuevamente se puso rojo, la chica que acababa de conocer, había agachado su cabeza y su torso al pedirle disculpas.

– ¡Eh! Espera no te molestes, ¡Fue un accidente! – Yuuki recupero la postura y se le quedo viendo un momento, el iba a hablar pero ella dio vuelta y se alejo de allí. Cuando doblo esquina, la cansada castaña vio las escaleras que conducían al otro piso y se dedico a subirlas para alejarse de allí, le daba curiosidad ver como era arriba y si iba al 2do piso, podría imaginarse un poco el 3ro.

_Esto es más enorme de lo que se ve por fuera._

* * *

><p>El siguiente piso era igual de limpio que el de abajo, y sus pasillos se veían amplios, este, olía a naranja, el olor era algo dulce y daba al lugar un toque relajante. Los casilleros de ese estaban pintados y decorados con muchas cosas. Había palabras en ellos y nombres de los dueños, inclusive calcomanías decorativas y cualquier cosa que se pudiera pegar con pegamento. Se volvió a recargar en una de las paredes y se mantuvo observando los decorados, pero su atención fue captada por unos gritos cerca de ella.<p>

– ¿Cómo que no está listo? El guion es lo más importante ¡¿Cómo va a salir a escena una obra sin guion? – No es como si la castaña hubiera perdido su mirada seria al ver a la causante de tanto escándalo junto a una intimidada chica.

– Lo siento, Ruka-san, pero los clubs que debían ayudar con los diálogos se niegan a participar sin un trato que los beneficie. – La rubia de coletas escondía su temor en sus ojos azules bajo los enormes lentes.

– Rima, ¿Qué clubs son?

– El de poesía, el de…

– Encárgate de eso, todo tiene que quedar perfecto, antes de poder comenzar con los ensayos, además de cortos y solo un día a la semana, quedan 2 meses para presentar todo, y ningún maestro quiere ayudarnos, ¿Siempre una tiene que hacer el trabajo sola?

– Pero Ruka-senpai, las clases aun no empiezan y usted ya está comenzando todo esto, aun no conocemos a los que participaran y…

– ¿Y crees que eso me…?– Los cabellos cenizos en trenza se movieron hacia la castaña mirando con cierta ¿Envidia?

– Tú, ¿Quién eres? – Las miradas comenzaron a distribuirse entre las dos.

– Yuuki, y ¿Tu? – La chica camino hacia ella con la pequeña joven siguiéndola por detrás.

– Souen Ruka, debes ser una de las nuevas…– Sin disimular Ruka comenzó a observar detenidamente a la castaña como investigándola con la mirada.

– Esto… Ruka-senpai, al parecer esta chica va a ir con nosotras en la escuela, usted dijo que quería a una chica de cabello largo y bonito, con ojos de color y cuerpo esbelto y de preferencia una altura adecuada para tomar el papel principal, ¿No sería ella una buena opción? – Las puertas del infierno se abrieron para la rubia arrepentida.

– ¡Claro! ¡Pero estaba hablando de mí, tonta! ¿Quién mejor para interpretar el papel principal?, además, los actores son lo de menos, lo que yo necesito es… A mi príncipe azul. – De un momento a otro se volvió tenebrosa, después tierna, y después tenebrosa.

Unos gritos rompieron la paz tan tranquila de la atmosfera del lugar, proviniendo de las afueras de la academia, Ruka y la menuda rubia se pegaron a la ventana a averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero Yuuki se limito a dar una mirada innecesaria a hacia afuera. Muchas chicas estaban reunidas en círculo rodeando algo o alguien. Las chicas comenzaron a murmurar acerca de lo que había afuera, se notaba el ceño fruncido de Ruka al no poder ver nada de lo que muchas estaban fascinadas de ver, pero fue cuando la bola se movió abriendo un gran hueco y dejando a la vista tal espectáculo.

– E-ellos son… De la academia Cro…

– Mis actores principales. – Los ojos de la rubia ceniza se abrieron en forma de estrella con alegría al ver al grupo de chicos guapos que arribaban a la escuela como si fueran súper estrellas.

A Yuuki no le agradaban ese tipo de cosas, eso de los modelos a seguir y de las fans escolares era más irritante que muchas cosas. No eran la gran cosa, 3 chicos con uniformes diferentes y de escuelas diferentes no eran algo muy extraño, el alto pelirrojo y el pelirrojo ojiazul se mantenían esquivando a las chicas que los rodeaban, mientras que el rubio de ojos de agua hacia cosas estúpidas para llamas la atención de las demás. Escucho como las chicas seguían hablando de lo guapos que eran, de todas esas cosas que las personas podrían hablar de un ídolo visto a penas segundos antes. Se poso cerca de las escaleras y comenzó a bajarlas rápidamente y sin atención alguna, siguió caminando y cuando estaba por terminar el camino de escalones escucho una voz pero ya era muy tarde para parar y sintió el golpe contra alguien mucho más fuerte que ella, espero el impacto contra el suelo pero antes de eso fue detenida y agarrada de un brazo evitando caer.

– Lo siento, te lastime… – Estaba a punto de gritar y maldecir al muy idiota que se había topado en su camino, y con una mala cara miro hacia arriba con intenciones malvadas.

– Tu…– No pudo terminar la frase sin quedarse atónita. Un chico bastante guapo la miraba con ojos de preocupación escondidos bajo mechones negros de un toque interesante.

– De verdad discúlpame, estaba conociendo el lugar y no puse atención a lo que hacía. – El se había puesto derecho de nuevo invitando a levantarse a la castaña que se había sentado en el escalón. Con una sonrisa gatuna quería comenzar a hablar cuando noto que ella no estaba lastimada ya que se había podido levantar perfectamente.

– Solo no te me vuelvas a cruzar. – Con su brazo derecho empujo al pelinegro fuera de sí y continuo caminando a la salida, cuando se sintió lejos de aquella mirada sintió un ligero _deja vu_, juraría que lo había visto alguna vez.

_Un pelmazo como ese, ¿Cómo voy a confundirlo? Su idiotez es bastante distinguida._

Evitando mencionar que su físico también lo distinguía de los demás. Sin querer de nuevo iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que sin querer en vez de abrir la puerta de salida, abrió la de un salón cerca de allí, muchos estudiantes estaban allí, y los comentarios en voz alta sobre Yuuki no acababan…

… _Joder._

* * *

><p><strong>+ Muchas gracias a:<strong> Liliantintory, Lesty, Lin, Alejandra, mari-nyaa, tinkerbell2099, AkashiyaMoka12, LaOdisea y VampireKnightAdiction.

**A muchas de ustedes las he recibido en _Sed de amor_, y agradezco que estén también aquí, y también a mis nuevas lectoras que espero y pronto pueda saber más de ellas.**


End file.
